Findmemagic dot wiz, Whackspurts or Serendipity
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Who knows where, when, or with whom love will happen, but aren't we glad it does?


**A/N: **After consulting with my teammates on the Kestrels I am calling this pairing Xenomeda.

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world, **I am merely playing with his friends.

* * *

**Findmemagic dot wiz, Whackspurts or Serendipity**

Lavender Brown called it a result of Findmemagic dot wiz, a computer dating service for witches and wizards (and the occasional lucky muggle hacker who broke through the extra layers of security, but that is a story for another day). The only problem with Lavender's theory was that Andromeda had never used a computer, nor had anyone signed her up for the site. On top of this Hermione had not delivered Xenophilius' computer yet.

Luna Lovegood would have told you that it was the result of the whackspurts blocking the influence of the nargles that caused the changes in her father after the war. Xenophilius Lovegood had survived the war by the skin of his teeth. His daughter was kidnapped from the train during her sixth year and taken to the dungeons (oh, excuse me, Draco, the cellars) of Malfoy Manor and escaped when Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped in for a visit after tea with his crazy aunt. His home was imploded when the Death Eaters came to call. Consequently the Quibbler had gone on hiatus until he had been introduced to the latest in self-publishing when Hermione had come to visit over the long Halloween week end from Hogwarts. His current home was the tent assigned to him in the refugee camp near his former home. She brought him something called a laptop even though he was told to put it on a table. Hermione had blushed at mentioning that it would not be good to warm his lap with the machine. She had also brought a machine that made electricity from petrol that could be used to recharge the laptop's battery. There was also a printer that would make the words and pictures appearing on the window (although Hermione had called it a screen) come out through a cord plugged into the electricity machine and another plugged into the laptop. There was also a grey concave thing that she called a satellite dish that allowed the muggles to magically make why-fie which allowed the laptop to access the World Wide Web. When he asked what the spiders had to do with it, she just shook her head and said the World Wide Web was where the information was. Then she showed him how to create a web site without spiders being involved. He could then publish the Quibbler and not have set type and use a press for all this could be stored on a server that Hermione had said was not a tray but a really big computer that was linked to other really big computers via the World Wide Web. Subscribers could receive copies printed on the printer that Hermione had brought with the rest of what she called his new "set up" and sent out the usual way, by owl. Other subscribers could just access what he put into the world wide web with their own "set up" and he could save cost of parchment and owls. Soon he had to schedule use of his "set up" because the younger witches and wizards wanted to play games, read blogs, watch movies, IM friends and adults wanted to check their WizFriend pages or send email (kind of like a fast owl). He was the most popular wizard in the refugee camp if the lines were an indication.

Hermione Granger called it serendipity. On the day that the laptop set up arrived and she readied it to take to Mr. Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks stopped by and asked if she could accompany her. Andromeda had a large basket, made lighter with a charm, full of fresh fruit and vegetables from her garden that she wanted to deliver to the refugee camp. Teddy was spending the day with Harry Potter, his godfather, so Andromeda had plenty of time to distribute the produce while Hermione was setting Xenophilius' new computer up and instructing him on the use.

Whatever it was there seemed to be cupids circling the Lovegood tent in the refugee camp when Hermione and Andromeda arrived on the beautiful autumn morning. Andromeda was rifling through the basket of produce and asking what they would like. Luna was trying to decide, a hard task with all the whackspurts and nargles flying around. Hermione was unboxing the equipment and showing Xenophilius how to use the mouse which didn't look like a mouse to him, for it had no fur, its tail was attached to the laptop and it had its own rug called a mouse pad. Xenophilius was trying to hide his confusion and not sound dumb when Pow! Zot! Bang! (Thank you Batman for the sound effects.) Xenophilius was gobsmacked! He had not seen such a beautiful witch since his Angelique. Andromeda felt as though the wind was taken from her sails as she looked into the twinkling sky blue eyes of the tall blonde man in orange and yellow robes. She had not felt like this since the love of her life, Ted Tonks had died during the war. Both parties were definitely a bulls-eye for the aforementioned cupids.

Xenophilius felt a tightening in his chest and a spark lighting a fire in his heart. When had she gotten so beautiful? They had seen each other in passing when they attended Hogwarts but never run in the same circles. He and Angelique had been in Ravenclaw. Andromeda had been in Slytherin, but had defected to the muggle world when she fell in love with a TV reporter whose astute observations nearly found him on the grounds of Hogwarts. While Angelique had been small, less than 5 feet tall, and pixie-like with her white-blonde hair, not unlike the Malfoys, and large green eyes, Andromeda was nearly half a foot taller with mahogany brown hair and hazel eyes. As fragile as Angelique had been, Andromeda showed the strength of her Black heritage, whether she had been blasted from that damned tapestry or not. The character of life was etched on her face and the tiredness of war lingered in her countenance. Wow, she was beautiful. He longed to detain her or follow her on her delivery rounds rather than listen to Hermione.

Andromeda felt a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach and a lightheadedness of yearning. She shook her head as if to deny the emotions. Ted had died this past spring, a little over six months ago. She had loved him and mourned his passing, but as with war survivors she was moving on. Andromeda had to move on for Teddy, orphaned when his parents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin died in the final battle of Hogwarts. Andromeda was his only living grandmother and he had no other family save her sister and his aunt Narcissa Black Malfoy, her husband, Lucius, and son, Draco. Just as Sirius Black had been Harry Potter's godfather, Harry was Teddy Lupin's. She shyly ducked her head, picked up the produce basket, and continued her rounds with a flush of budding love on her cheeks. She was cool and calm as a cucumber on the outside, but she was a volcano ready to erupt with emotion on the inside. Andromeda was as giddy as a sixteen year old school girl in the throes of a new crush.

After setting up the computer and explaining its use to Xenophilius, he invited Hermione to share a pot of tea with him while waiting for Andromeda to return. Hermione knew she should be moving about the camp ascertaining what was needed for the comfort of the inhabitants. However, the long week-end was nearing an end and she was due to return to Hogwarts after Sunday brunch at the Burrow and she really needed to just sit and relax. She and Xenophilius discussed the problems of living in the camp, especially with winter nearing. With the computer he would now be able to again produce the Quibbler, but who would hear his voice? Hermione told him of the upcoming meeting of the meeting of the heads of all the Departments of the government, the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and proprietors of the businesses in the British Wizarding World that Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, had called. The sheer size of the committee was overwhelming and both agreed that it would never get anything done. Xenophilius suggested that Hermione try to find something on the web to help since she had told him that it had information on nearly everything and he really liked the former house elf called Finder that answered questions. Hermione then pointed out that they now had access to all the major libraries in the world as well. She and Xenophilius found a draft of a petition and used the format to create a document with what they felt would move the gears of the machine of government slowly to life.

Andromeda quickly made the rounds of the camp distributing the produce from her basket. She could hardly wait to return to the Lovegood tent. She daydreamed of running her fingers through the long blonde hair and staring into his bright blue eyes. At the thought of kissing his lips, she shivered and woke herself out of the daydream. Knocking on the wood frame of the door to his tent, Andromeda entered at Xenophilius call to come. He seemed to be as excited as she at her return. After rejecting a cup of tea, she urged Hermione to return to the Burrow, but promised to return soon.

The next night as Xenophilius sat relaxing on a camp-stool made magically as comfortable as an overstuffed recliner, he saw the beautiful witch approaching him carrying a small bundle. He could only assume it was her grandson. The fact that the boy's hair changed from brown to blonde when Andromeda handed him to Xenophilius as she sat down showed that Teddy, like his mother, was a Metamorphmagus. Andromeda brushed her hand lovingly over the wiggling baby's head as Xenophilius played with a small hand. She told him that she had just been out for a walk and happened on him. He told her that he was glad that she had stopped by since neighbors were scattered far and wide. She asked how Luna was doing in her last year of school. He asked after her health. He was concerned because the tolls of war had left her a stone or so lighter than she had been and there were dark circles under her eyes, but he would not mention that to her. He then told her how the Quibbler would be published this week, but only a single sheet since he had little news of the greater realm seeping into the camp. Then he excitedly told her of his and Hermione's project. He hoped to get the jump on the competition so that he would soon be on his feet and able to rebuild. Andromeda gently laid her hand on his arm and told him that he would succeed. He felt the warmth of her fingers through his thin shirt sleeve and the tingle of her magic. He decided that once she was ready to enter into another relationship he wanted to pay her court. She decided that she would visit again because he was a charming, good looking wizard who was good with her grandson. The pair and small boy with bright orange hair watched the sun set in the west in a comfortable silent agreement that they would be doing this for a long, long time.


End file.
